Lost Memories
by Ed-is-Dead13
Summary: What happens when a girl known simply as Ed, is transported to the world where Sonic and his gang lives? At first she believes it to be a dream, but soon the memories are recovered. But, why has she finally been brought back?
1. Welcome Back

Lost Memories Chapter 1: Back to the World, From Which you Came Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any other Sonic related things. Ok? OK!!!  
  
The hour was late, but someone wasn't asleep. It was a human girl, with shoulder length dirty blonde hair with purple streaks through it. He eyes were a silvery green color, which sort of gave her the look of a cat. She glanced over at her digital alarm clock, it read 2:34 A.M. but she wasn't sleepy at all.  
  
She turned back around to face her T.V. screen, and grabbed her game controller, and continued to play Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. Why? She didn't know. She'd beaten it almost twenty times now. She'd gotten all the secret items. She'd even unlocked Green Hill Zone, and gotten 'A' ranks in every single mission. The only emblem she was missing was the Hero Chao Race, which she needed an extremely strong dark chao for, but she didn't feel like raising one.  
  
Finally about 15 minutes later she grew bored of playing and turned her gamecube off. She turned off her light then flopped back on her bed. Tomorrow was the weekend, which was usually something kids looked forward to, but she didn't look forward to it. She had no friends, or siblings to share it with. Her dad was out on a business trip and her mom was always busy taking care of her baby sister.  
  
This girl was known as Ed at her school, and nobody, knew her real name. She was 13, and an 'A', 'B' student. Her parents told her she could do better if she wouldn't spend so much time playing videogames. That wasn't true. She was just too lazy to work hard on her homework, that wasn't the videogames' fault.  
  
She stared up at her blank ceiling boredly. "Stupid school. Stupid videogame. Geez, Sonic Team is like the highlight of my life, of course, now they refuse to make a Sonic Adventure 3. I NEED a new Sonic videogame or I'm truly gonna snap just like everyone at school says." She muttered.  
  
It was strange; she did seem to have some sort of need to play Sonic videogames. What it was. no one knew, but when she didn't play at all, she didn't eat, and she pulled some sort of crazy stunts out of craziness.  
  
She lay there for a long time, then looked back at her alarm clock.  
  
2:49 A.M.  
  
She stared for a moment. "Hey that can't be right. that's what time it was when I turned off my game." She then looked over at her game system, which was still on. "I thought. I turned that off." She pushed the covers off of her and walked over to the game system, then noticed something laying on top of it. It looked like a chaos emerald, only it was a shiny black. "Hey. this is different. Maybe I got this as a souvenir or something and I stuck it up on top of there when I was cleaning my room but.. I don't remember thi-" She put her hand out to pick it up, but it started to glow when her hand got near it.  
  
"Ok this is DEFINITELY not a souvenir." She looked back at her clock and it read the same time it had a few minutes ago.  
  
"What is going on??" she said quietly, picking up the emerald, and suddenly, the entire room became black.  
  
She could hear someone whisper something to her. They said, "Welcome back, to the world, from which you came."  
  
She opened her eyes slowly, and someone was leaning over at her. "Hey are you ok?" She opened her eyes more, then gasped in shock. She was staring up at none other than Sonic, the Hedgehog.  
  
~*~*~ Ok! So, first chapter done. I uh. made this fanfic because. I. was bored. OK! YAY BOREDOM! Go me! Uh. please R/R! 


	2. Just a Dream

Lost Memories Chapter 2: It's just a Dream Disclaimer: Ok you get the idea. I already said I didn't own them leave me alone.  
  
Ed looked around. She was lying in grass, the sky was pitch black except for some stars that peeked through the clouds, and most strangely, too hedgehogs were leaning over her. The were whispering to each other, occasionally glancing down at her, then going back to the secretive chatting.  
  
She squinted up at them through the darkness, then a small gasp escaped her lips. They both looked down at her surprised.  
  
"Hey kid? You're ok." One of them said leaning down beside her, and then she could see who it was very clearly. It was a hedgehog with piercing emerald green eyes and he was almost completely blue. Sonic the Hedgehog.  
  
"Oh my gosh. wha. what is going on?!" she said aloud, scrambling away from Sonic. "Hey? What's wrong? Maybe you aren't ok." The other one pointed at her. She looked carefully, coming to the conclusion that the other hedgehog was Shadow. "She's part hedgehog AND cat!!" he said, looking at her in disbelief. Sonic looked over her. "Yah. I didn't know there were any. weird."  
  
Ed blinked. "What are you talking about?! I'm a human! A HUMAN!! Can't you tell the difference?! I don't even know how I got here!" she yelled, looking somewhat frightened, somewhat angered.  
  
Sonic and Shadow looked puzzled. "Er. . .you don't. LOOK like a human." Shadow said slowly.  
  
Ed paused then looked down at her hands, which now had black gloves on them, and her arms were a light bluish purple, the color that the streaks in her hair had once been. She also noticed she was wearing a black tanktop with a lime green streak through the middle, baggy black pants, and black sneakers. And the thing that must have shocked her the most is she had a cat like tail, the same color as the rest of her body was now.  
  
"No! No no no no no! What is going on?! The last thing I can remember was that emer-" "Emerald? A chaos emerald???" they both asked before she finished her sentence. Ed paused then finally nodded. "I think that's what it was." she reached into her pocket and brought out the black emerald. "Yes! Score!" Shadow yelled, lunging forward to grab the emerald but Ed snatched her hand away. "Hey it's MINE. I found it fair and square." She said defensively. She wasn't sure why she was being so rude, but something told her she couldn't let them have her emerald. Shadow looked annoyed. "Sonic! Tell her that we need that emera- Sonic? Hey Sonic!"  
  
Sonic looked like he was thinking hard, then finally looked up at Ed and said, "I know you. you're that kid that went missing. I dunno. 9 or 10 years ago!"  
  
Now Ed looked confused. "Er, excuse me? Nine or ten years ago is when my family adopted me, but, I've NEVER lived here. In fact, this, this can't even be real! You guys are videogame characters!! You can't be real!! I bet none of this is real!! This is probably just a dream. That is the LAST time I play Sonic Adventure 2 Battle all night."  
  
Sonic and Shadow looked puzzled. "Videogame characters? Woah, you are WAY out of whack." Shadow muttered. Sonic only shook his head and stood up. "Come on kid. Apparently lack of sleep must make you insane. Why don't you come with us?"  
  
Ed stared for a moment suspiciously, then said, "If I come with you do you promise not to steal my emerald??" Sonic nodded. "Yah sure whatever you want." Shadow looked at Sonic like he was insane. "But Sonic we need the e- " Sonic elbowed Shadow in the stomach before Shadow had the chance to finish.  
  
Ed stood up. "Fine, I'll come with you. What bad could it do? And as soon as I wake up, I'll be back at home in my bed."  
  
~*~*~*~ OK! Riiiiiight. Um, I am NOT an insane duck!!! EEEEEEEK! Ok, seriously, I would really appreciate it if someone would review so I knew if I was doing decently or not. ^_^;; Thanks! 


	3. I want to Go Home

Lost Memories Chapter 3: I want to go Back Home  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SONIC BUT GOTHIC SNOW CHICKENS AND YODA SODA ARE MINE! Wait.. I didn't use those two things in this story.. O-o;;  
  
She wasn't home yet; she was still lying in the bed Sonic had left her in last night. It was late morning and light was pouring in through the window.  
  
"Why aren't I.. home yet.." she whispered to herself turning over. Her emerald was still on the nightstand just as she had left it. "Well, at least I guess they can be trusted.." she murmured.  
  
Suddenly there was knocking on the door to the room she was in, and then she could hear Shadow's voice.  
  
"Hey kid! Don't you want some breakfast or are you just gonna sleep all day?!"  
  
Ed pushed the covers off of her and stretched. "Yah.. I'm coming.." she muttered, grabbing her emerald and stuffing it into her pocket. She walked towards the door then opened it, but she hadn't gotten all of two steps out of her room, before a bucket of water from above was dumped on her, and not too soon after she heard laughing. Shadow sat on the stair banister. "Gee princess, looks like your beauty sleep didn't pay off did it."  
  
Ed was silent, and began walking down the stairs, right past Shadow, who looked at her. "What? Aren't you mad or something? I just insulted you not to mention drenched you in water." Ed shrugged, and continued walking. "It is your house. I suppose that means you have the right to do what you want.."  
  
Shadow looked surprised, then spoke up. "One, this isn't my house. It's Tail's workshop. And two, even if it WAS my house, you don't just let people dump water on your head then let them dis you! What is your problem?!"  
  
Ed shrugged again. "I don't know what my problem is, but enough kids back home say I have a problem that I'm starting to believe it.." she murmured. Shadow looked puzzled. "Why don't you yell at them or hurt them or something?"  
  
"I dunno.. But.. for some reason I never have the urge to."  
  
"You're never angry? Never upset?"  
  
She shook her head. "Never."  
  
It was a few hours later and Ed had decided to go out with Amy to explore the Mystic Ruins. She was glad that she at least got along with Amy. She could remember earlier that morning how she had scolded Shadow, then asked Ed if she wanted to go exploring with her later that day.  
  
Ed looked up at the birds that passed overhead, and then looked around at the lush rain forest and the flowing creek next to them. The water was crystal clear, and the sun shimmered off it. It looked good enough to drink, and Ed was extremely thirsty.  
  
"Hey Amy hold up." She said before leaning down by the creek and cupping her hands to collect water in them, then drank it. It was better the water back home, so she took off her backpack and took out a canteen, then stuck it under the water waiting for it to fill.  
  
When it filled, she took a sip, then lay down. Amy sat beside her. "Hey Amy? Thanks for letting me come exploring with you. I wish I could stay here forever. It's so perfect. Too bad I can't." Amy looked puzzled. "Why not?"  
  
Ed sighed. "For the last time Amy, I'm not from here! You're not even real! You're just characters in videogames."  
  
Amy sighed and said, "No, that's just what the people of you Earth took us for."  
  
"What??" Asked Ed, looking up at Amy now listening intently.  
  
"There are two worlds. Our world, which consists of us, and humans alike. And then there is your world where there are only humans. Sometimes, the link between our two worlds becomes extremely thin. I know what you're talking about, as do all the others. We've crossed over that thin line before, but one time something went wrong. And a vortex appeared, sucking in any people near by and flung them into your world. One day later a child the age of 3 was reported missing. Almost ten years ago. And you turn 13 soon don't you?"  
  
Ed was sort of shocked, but she shrugged and tried to hide it. "Yah I turn 13 soon so what? I am from my world, and you're from yours. I'll go along with what you say for now EXCEPT for what you say about me being from your world. So, people put you in a videogame because some spotted you and thought it would make good publicity or something like that.." she said. She sat up and looked down in the creek at her reflection, and for a moment, it looked familiar, but she shook her head and the brief moment of remembering was gone.  
  
Amy sighed. "Come on. Wanna go to the temple?"  
  
Ed looked up at her. "Temple?? Wait.. oh I know what your talking about!"  
  
"So will you come?"  
  
Ed nodded. "Sure."  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Enjoying? Not enjoying? Do I have too much time on my hands? WHO KNOWS?! Well, I DON'T KNOW! Please review so I know how I can improve or if this is decent. 


	4. I'm Not A Traitor

> > > Lost Memories Chapter 4: I'm Not A Traitor  
  
Well! Due to the fact that I got a review... maybe.... a year after I started this or something... oo; I decided, I will continue with this story! Since... somebody told me to! HUZZAH!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Sonic or any Sonic stuff so DON'T HURT ME!!!
>>> 
>>> - - - - -
>>> 
>>> Ed sat near the top of the temple in the center of the Mystic Ruins, staring blankly across the lush forest.  
  
"What Amy said.. can't be true.." she told herself over and over. Amy must've left hours ago by now, because the sun was almost completely out of site. Ed wondered if she'd even be able to find the way back to Tail's workshop. If she started now it would get dark too quickly and she'd be lost.  
  
"Guess I'll just have to stay here for tonight huh.." she muttered, laying down and looking up at the sky, which was starting to become dotted with stars.  
  
"Hey kid!!"  
  
Ed's ears pricked up. "Eh?" She sat up and looked down, to see exactly who she expected. The cool blue hedgehog was standing at the bottom of the Temple, leaning on the wall that surrounds it.  
  
"Aren't you coming? Jeez, you should've just come home with Amy. Now you've got them all worried and they sent me to get you." Sonic shouted up at her.  
  
Ed sighed then began walking down the temple steps. "Geez Sonic sor- Aaaaaaah!" she tripped, and Sonic ran to catch her, but before she hit the ground she floated.  
  
"What the?!" Sonic stared up at he in disbelief. Ed looked around, "Holy crap, I must've died. I.. I ALREADY DIED! No! I don't want to die!"  
  
"KID SHUTUP I'M RIGHT HERE IN FRONT OF YOU! YOU'RE NOT FRIGGIN DEAD!" Sonic yelled.  
  
Ed looked down at him. "Wow.. that means I'm.. Flying!"  
  
Sonic rolled his eyes. "Aren't you bright." Ed looked down at him and frowned. "Why are you so mean to me?! I didn't know that friggin cat hedgehog hybrids could fly."  
  
Sonic was silent, then finally said, "Maybe your weird emerald gave you that sort of power that enables you to fly. And another thing, If you must know why I don't like you is because I HATE traitors."  
  
Ed blinked. "I'm not a traitor! What do you mean?"  
  
Sonic glared at her. "What have those people in your world done to you?! Get down here right now kid and follow me."  
  
Ed sighed then landed and started to follow Sonic, avoiding eye contact with him every time he glance over his shoulder to make sure she wasn't being stupid and about to run off or hit him or something.  
  
Ed wasn't thinking of doing that. Sonic finally spoke up.  
  
"So Shadow was right. You don't ever get mad do you?"  
  
Ed blinked a couple of times then murmured. "No."  
  
"Why not? Even if you ARE a traitor, aren't you the least bit offended? Or sad that I despise you so much? Or SOMETHING?!"  
  
Ed shook her head. "No. I've never been mad.. or unhappy.. or sad.." she said quietly.  
  
"So you're always happy??" Sonic asked. Ed shook her head again. "Not always, I'm just tolerant of insults, and soon, I learned to ignore them so well, I'm no longer angered or saddened by them."  
  
Sonic sighed. "You are a weird kid.. You said people call you Ed. What's your real name?"  
  
Suddenly Ed stopped. "I don't.. know. Mom and Dad were expecting to adopt a little boy, but someone beat them to the one they wanted, so they got me instead. They were gonna call the boy Ed, so the name just stuck."  
  
Ed lay in the bed Tails let her stay in. She was afraid this might be the bed she would be stuck in for a long time. She was now realizing it wasn't a dream. It was real, and being at the temple, seemed so familiar. Could it be what Amy said was true??  
  
Suddenly there was soft knocking on the door. She quickly sat up straight. "Come in."  
  
The door was pushed open and a familiar blue hedgehog poked his head inside, then walked in, and sat on the end of Ed's bed. Ed stared. "Yes?"  
  
"Um, Ed? I'm uh.. sorry. Just because you don't remember, I guess that doesn't make you a traitor. I got carried away."  
  
Ed smiled. "Thank you Sonic." Sonic looked at her. "Hey stop smiling! Just.. forget it and get some sleep." He said, getting off the end of the bed and walking out the room, shutting the door behind him. ' Well, he's not a thing like the videogame character.... but he seems nice... ' Then finally, maybe and hour or so later, Ed fell asleep.  
  
Sonic sighed and leaned against the wall of the living room downstairs. "What a freaky kid."  
  
Shadow looked up from the Tv to look at Sonic. "I dunno, I think she's sort of cute. Don't you? Especially for a hybrid."  
  
"That's why you poured water on her?"
>>> 
>>> "Yes, yes it is."
>>> 
>>> "Well, she is NOT cute, and, what's wrong with being a hybrid?" Sonic snapped.  
  
Shadow shrugged. "Nothing." He turned his back around to watch more TV. Sonic shook his head. "I'm sorry Shadow, I guess I'm just freaking out. There's something about her I don't like, and then there's something-"  
  
"Don't worry about it." Shadow said, trying to sound caring, but it came out more like a cue for Sonic to shut up. Soic shrugged and walked out into the den, where Tails was playing some computer games.  
  
"Hey Tails." Sonic said falling into a beanbag chair near the computer. "Whatcha doing?" he asked, looking up at the screen. "What's with the pic of the human?"  
  
Tails looked down at him. "It's Ed, in her human form. I found her on a website, from the other world."  
  
"How'd you do that?!" Sonic asked in astonishment jumping up.  
  
"I hacked into one of course! Although, this is probably going to destroy my computer... Anyway, she's on some adoption website, says she's already been taken... but see here? It says they don't know where she came from.'  
  
"Like that'll be enough proof for her..." Sonic muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Well, it probably won't be, but, if I find enough info, then maybe, she'll believe us..."  
  
Sonic rolled his eyes slightly, but forced a smile. "Go for it little buddy."
>>> 
>>> - - - - -
>>> 
>>> Tada! I wrote something! XDDDDD PLEASE C AND C!!!!!!!!!


End file.
